Colliding Secrets
by RozaCourt
Summary: Levina had always been the quiet type, sticking to the back of crowds and avoiding drawing attention to herself. This all changed when one of her biggest secrets was discovered by Sasuke. Now she must not only come out of her shell to achieve her dreams-not that the stupid Uchiha gave her much of a choice- but also keep her remaining secret just that: a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you guys. So, I haven't written much of anything in so long. I went through this phase where I believed nothing I write is any good except maybe the essays I write for school. Dark times, I'm telling you. But then I realized something: I have been bored ever since I stopped writing fanfictions. I rely too much on my phone for entertainment, and that's not getting me anywhere. So, I decided to start writing again. Please go easy on me: I'm open for suggestions and constructive criticism, but I tend to shy away from writing when too many reviews get rude and unpleasant.**

 **Anyway, I got curious in the school idol thing after I watched** ** _Love Live!_** ** _School Idol Project_** **. I decided to try my hand at a story about idols. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not any songs I place in this story. I am not trying to say I wrote any of them. I just like the songs.**

Chapter one

Unknown POV

 _"_ _And you're sure she's the girl?"_

"I'm seventy five percent sure. No one has seen her in ten years; she could even be at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean by now."

 _"_ _I don't need 'could be's or partial assurance! I want that wretched girl found now! If she_ is _alive as my gut tells me…."_

"I am aware of the consequences of such a confirmation. Do not fear, my lord. The girl will not see her eighteenth birthday."

 _"_ _You better not fail me again."_ Click.

I sighed and dropped my phone to the ground, casually destroying the disposable. After ten years of searching for even the smallest trace of the only target to ever escape my clutches, I finally found a possible lead on the girl. The only thing to do now was confirm her identity and eliminate the threat to my lord's position. I shall not fail again.

~Sasuke POV~

I looked out the window blankly as Itachi pulled into the school parking lot. After a particular close call with a crazed fan, my older brother had decided to drive us to school instead of hiring a new chauffer. I didn't understand the need to even attend school anymore: we were already famous enough to get signed by any record company of our choosing. Not to mention we're all geniuses with a few exceptions. High school is just a waste.

"If the building hasn't burned down by now, I doubt your glare would accomplish the feat today," the other Uchiha said with amusement in his voice.

"Hn. I can still try," I grunted as I reluctantly got out of the car.

"Brighten up, otouto. Our cousins have decided to join us in school this year, so the frenzy will be more divided now."

"And in exchange, I have to put up with that nuisance we call Izuna. I don't know which is worse," I grumbled as we approached the school. I heard an amused chuckle and sighed; might as well get the morning annoyance over with.

The moment Itachi and I stepped into the school main hallway, we were surrounded by adoring and downright creepy fan girls. I ignored the throng as best as I could as I made my way to my locker at the end of the hall. I must find someone closer to the back entrance of the school willing to trade with me….

"When Itachi told me the crowd can get bad here, I didn't think he was serious," a familiar voice said behind me. "Then again, you've always been a little heartthrob, Itachi-chibi."

"Don't call me that," I growled low as I opened my locker. Itachi wordlessly held out a trashcan so that I could start dumping out boxes of chocolate and sweet-smelling envelopes. Ugh, I hate sweets.

"You know that only makes me want to call you that even more," Izuna Uchiha grinned. "Why are you wasting perfectly good chocolates?"

"Because even Nii-san's Barbie is tired of the stupid treats."

"I heard that, yeah." I snorted as the crowd parted enough to allow another member of the Akatsuki, Deidara Iwa, join my side. "And I still like the caramel chocolates."

"Take them," I mumbled, giving the blond three of the boxes.

"Is this a regular occurrence?" Izuna's older brother, Madara, asked.

"It's an everyday thing. It gets even worse on Valentine's Day," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Don't look so smug. Yours was even worse until the masses realized you were gay and in love with your overprotective Barbie."

"Oi!"

"Anyway, I thought the crowd was supposed to thin out even more because of these two. Don't tell me being famous school idols trumps out even Madara's appeal," I continued as if Deidara hadn't spoken up.

"Apparently our family ties only make the crowds worse," Izuna sighed. "I was almost tackled by someone who mistook me for you."

"Serves you right."

I smirked at the indignant sounds coming from my older cousin as I finally finished clearing my locker. As usual, at the very bottom, there was a preciously wrapped box. There was no name or card, but the orange wrapping paper with tiny kyuubis over it kind of gave away the sender. My heart sped up just a little as I opened the box to find a perfect, round tomato nestled in a dark blue cushion. It made my mouth water just a little, but I composed myself and pulled out my insulated lunch bag to carefully place it inside.

"Oh, you're keeping one of the gifts? Who's it from?" Madara asked curiously.

"None of your business," I muttered with a slight blush as I grabbed my supplies for my next two classes. I closed my locker and pushed past the steadily growing group of fan girls. Great, I'm going to be late at this rate.

"Itachi-chibi is blushing! I wonder who the lucky girl is. Or maybe guy. We all know you emulate Itach as much as you possibly can."

"Go away, dammit. I'm pretty sure I should be Izuna-free for the next three hours."

"Temper, temper. Alright, I'll leave you be for the time." I sighed as I walked with Deidara to our first class. We're the youngest members of the group, and we have mostly the same schedule. I'm glad for this because most fan girls think twice before sitting too close to the bomb maker.

"Sasuke-kun!" Though I wish those three were part of that 'most'.

I sighed as my desk was instantly surrounded by a redhead, a blond, and a pinkett. Karin, Ino, and Sakura are the leaders of my fan club, and it is nearly impossible to make them leave me alone. They seem to have an immunity to everything I throw at them to get them to leave me be.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit next to me today? We could make out in secret in the back corner," Sakura suggested with what I guess was supposed to be a seductive smile.

"As if he would want to do that with you, Billboard Brow! Come sit with _me_ , Sasuke," Ino put in, snapping in the beginning but letting her voice become softer towards me. I sighed as Deidara snickered next to me.

"Both of you are insane," Karin said as she took off her glasses. "Sasuke is mine, and you both know it."

"I belong to none of you, and I will not sit next to any of you," I finally cut in, knowing it was best to allow all three to say their part before interrupting them. "We go through this every day, and my answer has not changed. I am not interested in any of you annoying fan girls in this school or anywhere else. Get that through your thick skulls," I finished off in a growl.

"B-but…. Sasuke-kun…"

"The man has spoken, ladies. Go on and let me sit in my seat." My heart raced just a little at that voice. I managed to keep a blank face as the girls moved away to reveal a _much_ sexier blond. Not that I would ever admit that to him. He would probably turn into one of my fans, then I would lose any bit of normalcy in this school.

Naruto Uzumaki grinned at me as he took his place to my left. It is close to impossible to miss him with his bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, orange attire, and loud mouth. But sometimes he manages to catch the fan girls off guard right when I blow them off. It helps with keeping them at bay.

"You need to work on your social skills, teme. If you're going to be a bastard to keep the girls off you, at least do so properly." I snorted.

"Hn, dobe."

"You're welcome."

I cracked a small smile, though it quickly vanished. Other than certain members of the Akatsuki, no one can understand what is dubbed as 'Uchiha talk' as well as Naruto can. Though that may have to do with how long he's known me. We've been friends ever since he forced his way into my life when we were six.

"So, when is this big back to school party everyone is talking about?" my best friend asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I told nii-san not to advertise that yet," I grumbled under my breath. "It's supposed to be this weekend. But my voice still hasn't fully recovered from our last concert, so I've been thinking of pushing it back another week."

"You don't think you're going to need surgery this time, do you?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Nah, the docs said he only strained his cords a little. He's just being paranoid because he doesn't want to lose his precious voice, yeah," Deidara finally spoke up.

"You will feel the same way too if every year your throat feels like it's protesting the very existence of your dream coming to life," I snapped.

And it was true. I don't know why Itachi nor Konan have the same problems as I do, considering they're the other two singers of the group. But every year, my vocal cords just suddenly strain to the point of pain in the middle of a concert. The doctors can't figure out the exact reason why this occurs so often only for my cords to return to normal a couple of weeks later. All we know is I'm lucky this hasn't stolen my voice completely by now.

"I would never feel your pain, yeah. I don't sing." I scowled at him and turned away from him.

"Hey, don't look so glum, teme. Maybe there is no serious medical solution to your problem. You're one of the three singers of the most popular school idol group in the world. You are just overexerting your voice to impress your brother."

"I told you to never say that in front of others," I hissed at him as Deidara laughed.

"Aww, Itachi-chibi wants to make his big brother proud! I told Sasori-dana you're just a big brother's boy, yeah!" His laughter became breathless after I elbowed him as hard as I could in the side. "You're only proving my words, yeah."

I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms, sulking as the teacher walked into the school.

 **There you have it guys! The first chapter of Colliding Secrets. I've only done something like this once, and that was a flop. So, I'm kind of apprehensive about trying it again. But I'm going to make a serious attempt at it.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not any songs I place in this story. I am not trying to say I wrote any of them. I just like the songs.**

 **Italics usually means a song is being sung. Only exception is when words are being emphasized or a major work is being credited.**

Chapter two

Sasuke POV

I finally managed to force my way through the throngs of fan girls and entered the band room that was located on the top floor of the school. The other members of the Akatsuki were all gathered near their instruments already, and they looked up at me as I locked the door behind me.

"We were starting to think we would have to begin without you," the drummer, Kisame Hoshigaki, grinned at me.

"Shut it," I grumbled under my breath, making my way to my mic. "What song are we rehearsing first?"

"Konan and Pein need to work on In Case," our student manager/financer, Kakuzu, answered, not looking up from the briefcase in front of him. Sometimes, I wonder why _he_ goes to school. He's better than most professionals when it comes to money.

"And you need to put notes to our new song," the set designer/bass guitarist, Sasori, added.

"Fine." I accepted the open notebook from our lyricist/female singer, Konan, and sat down on one of the couches. It's my job to figure out whose voice best matches the words between me, nii-san, and Konan then put notes to the song. Itachi always checks over my work, but I have not failed to impress him thus far.

As I read over the song, called Stone Cold, I could hear the beginning notes to our latest completed song. Konan got that one as a solo with only Pein on stage with her on piano. I think the plan is to use that as an opening since she hasn't sung alone in a while.

I lost myself in imagining the words in front of me as a song. I was leaning closer to either me or Konan as lead this time. Maybe both. The song requires a more agonized undertone to it, and-no offense Nii-san- my brother does not do agony very well.

Before long, it was time to practice the next song. I made a quick note in the notebook and stood up to walk over to my mic. Without prompting, the others walked to their instruments and began playing.

 _Me: Nobody ever wants to be alone_

 _Cause we all want a friend to call our own_

 _These days get mighty cold sometimes_

 _So, I guess I'll just make this wish and close my eyes_

 _Me and Konan: And I'm wishing upon a star_

 _That I'll find you wherever you are_

 _Me, Itachi, and Konan: And I just know that special someone's out there somewhere_

 _Unknown voice: I wonder what it feels like to fall in love…._

The music suddenly stopped at the sound of a voice that did not belong to the Akatsuki at all. But it kept going.

 _Unknown: somebody tell me_

 _Cause I got feeling on the inside that I might find it_

 _And now I'm stuck on the outside, outside, outside_

 _Stuck on the outside, outside, outside_

 _Outside of love_

Our eyes widened as we listened the voice. With one look of confirmation from Itachi that I wasn't imagining things, I was off running upstairs to the roof of the school. I opened the door as quietly as I could and looked around for the source of the magnificent voice.

 _Girl: There is no place that I won't go_

 _Because for love I will search high and I'll search low_

My eyes fell on a girl standing on a bench, her eyes closed as she danced around and sang.

 _Girl: All things worth having takes a risk_

 _If I got one shot, I hope that I don't miss_

 _Me and girl: And I'm wishing upon a star_

 _That I'll find you wherever you are_

 _And I know that special someone's out there somewhere_

Her eyes snapped opened as our voices carried together at the last note. I was still in a daze. The girl was beautiful. Ankle length dark green hair, strikingly blue eyes that could put even Naruto's to shame, curves and skin that women get surgery for. And a voice that was both beautiful and strong? If my heart weren't set on one person, I would've fallen for her in an instant.

"S-Sasuke-san… what are you doing up here?" she asked softly as she hopped off the bench.

"I heard a voice. Your voice," I answered, walking closer to her. She eep'd softly and backed away, so I stopped. "I've never heard a voice like yours. Even Konan's falls short."

"N-no way. Konan-san is amazing. I love her in Mistake and Mean and… and…. My voice can't compete with hers." She turned away.

"Yes, it can. And I can't believe your face isn't plastered all over the billboards." Her face paled, and I could guess why she wasn't famous: she was shy. However, I'm not letting this one go. She has the voice….

"Sasuke-san, please. I'm not cut out to be an idol. I shy away from crowds, I sit in the back of classrooms…. I've never even sung at home for my family before. How am I supposed to…?"

"You'll be up there with me," I interrupted. Her eyes widened. "Your voice is perfect for some of our incomplete songs. The world could love you. It _will_ love you."

"You don't even know who I am. How can I possibly hope that others would notice me?" she stated desperately, though I could see a little spark in her eyes.

"My otouto might not, but I do, Levina-san." I turned my head and saw Itachi and Deidara walking up to us. "And he has a point. The world would love you if you gave it a chance to. We could hear how your voice sounded alone and with Sasuke's. You have the talent of a star."

"But I will freeze up."

"And we will be right there by your side, yeah," Deidara grinned.

~Levina POV~

I stared at the three boys blocking my escape. I couldn't believe what they were suggesting! They want me to… with them… onstage….

"I can't. I'm sorry. Even just the thought of being up there scares me," I said softly.

"You're lying."

"I beg your pardon?" I blinked at the youngest Uchiha. Did he really just call me a liar?

"You. Are. Lying. I saw the spark in your eyes when I told you that you can be a star. I recognize it from the first moment _I_ realized I could be a star. You want this, Levina. You want to sing onstage singing your heart out to thousands of fans. What's holding you back?"

I was silent. I couldn't deny it: it had always been my dream to be a famous idol. Konan is my greatest idol because she can do what I've always wanted to, and she does it with grace. To be like her…. But something was holding me back. And I can't tell them.

"You don't have to go on stage immediately. We'll build up to that. For now, why don't you sing a few songs with us? I'm sure my brother is itching to match your voice with a few lyrics," Itachi suggested with a smile.

I looked from the Uchihas to the blond between them. Could I really do this? Could I risk it all just for a shot at my dream?

"Come on. It won't be long before the fan girls realize we're not in a locked room."

I giggled softly and accepted the hand being held out to me. I could.

"So, this is the owner of that wonderful voice we heard," Konan said with a smile as we walked in. I blushed lightly and hid shyly behind Itachi as Sasuke locked the door. "Aww, don't be so shy. We're all friends here."

"I… I can't help it. You're my favorite idol, Konan-san," I said softly.

"Why her, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously, sitting down.

"Because she's beautiful, an amazing singer, graceful…. She's amazing," I answered with sparkling eyes. Itachi chuckled and ran his fingers through his lover's hair; I blushed lightly when I realized I had gone into fan girl mode. "I'm so sorry. I just can't help it whenever I admire you."

"No harm done." I smiled in relief. Sasuke was walking over to an open notebook, and I curiously watched him start writing into it. "Find your muse?"

"Definitely. Her voice fits the song perfectly. Konan, I will need you to sing backup to her," the young Uchiha announced as he pulled out a second book. The blue haired teen hummed and tugged me over to her microphone and music stand.

"Do you recognize this song?" she asked me, gesturing to the sheet music on the stand. I looked through the notes and started humming the melody before it came to me.

"One in a Million. Itachi-san and Sasuke-san…."

"Please drop the honorifics," Sasuke suddenly put in. I looked at him in surprise. "You're one of us now. It isn't necessary."

"O… ok. Itachi and Sasuke lead it," I answered with a light blush. It was so surreal to say their names so casually. "You've been thinking about making an official music video based on it, right?"

"Right. The only problem is, I'm not as good a dancer as Kakuzu over there believes we need for the lead dancer. How well can you dance?"

"I used to take lessons, and… I dance to your music sometimes."

"She was twirling around and dancing on the roof bench to Stuck on the Outside," Sasuke put in.

"Did you have to mention that?" I whined softly as the others looked at me in interest. "Besides, I can't be the lead dancer in a music video. You promised we'll work our way up to performances."

"The video is simple. You'll only be around us, Hidan, Zetsu, and my cousins," Itachi declared.

"Why not an official studio?"

"Because moneybags over there is too cheap to pay for one," Sasori declared.

"Oh."

"Come on. Itachi and I can teach you the routine we have so far," Konan said with a smile, tugging me to an open space.

"Why both of you?"

"I will be your partner." Itachi held his hand up before I could ask my next question. "Although I am openly gay, we thought it would be better if I danced with a female. Besides, Dei will be working on special effects along with Sasori."

"Oh, ok."

I allowed Konan to position me the way she wanted me and nodded to them that I was ready. Itachi walked over, and the two began teaching me the dance for the first verse of One in a Million.

"You're a natural," Pein declared as they once again stopped the music. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It's harder than it looks," I stated, happily accepting a bottle of water.

"We don't like simple," Itachi said with a smirk. "Now, our time is about up in here." I couldn't help the disappointment that flashed through my eyes. I was just starting to have fun with them, and it's already time to go?

"Do you need a ride home?" Sasuke asked as he closed both notebooks. Konan accepted hers as I nodded shyly. "Where do you live? Nii-san and I can give you a ride."

"I live a few blocks from you. I would really appreciate the ride," I said with a smile.

"Of course. Come on," Itachi hummed, helping Deidara put away his guitar and grabbing his hand. I waved to the others as I followed the trio out of the school to Itachi's car.

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Levina POV

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. It's the weekend after I had kind of joined the Akatsuki, and Konan and Deidara had decided to take me shopping. So now I'm standing in Rue 21 trying on different clothes.

"How does that one fit?" the other girl called through the door of the dressing room.

"Why do I have to get these things, Konan? I have plenty of clothes," I pointed out, avoiding the question.

"Because we need to boost your confidence. Your clothes drown out all that natural prettiness you have. We are going to bring it out of you," came Deidara's voice. "Now stop stalling, yeah. I wanna see the outfit on you."

I blushed and peeked out of the stall. "I don't wanna come out though. This dress is so revealing."

"I'm sure it's fine," Konan said with a soft smile.

When I didn't move, she and Deidara reached in and grabbed my arms. I squeaked as I was pulled out of the safety of the dressing room to stand in front of them.

"You're so beautiful, Levi!"

"Konan, Deidara!" I whined as I tried to tug away from them. Their grips were unrelenting though.

"Come on, Levi. It really does look good on you, yeah."

"It does not. I could never look good in something like this," I said softly, looking down at my feet. There was silence before….

"Is that really what you think?" I looked up and saw Itachi's older cousin walking to me.

"I was wondering when you would show, Madara," Konan hummed, releasing my arm. "The poor thing is suffering from low self-esteem and shyness."

"Hn." I took a tiny step back as the raven stepped closer to me. Deidara released my other arm as Madara gently gripped my shoulders and made me turn around to face the wall mirrors. "Look at yourself. What do you see?"

I obediently looked at my reflection. "I see… a girl who looks awkward in a very pretty red dress."

"Would you like to know what I see?" I nodded shyly and looked into his eyes through the mirror. "I see a beautiful girl wearing a dress that only heightens her beauty." I blushed and looked down again.

"You must see Konan in the mirror then. I'm not beautiful."

"Whoever told you that lied to you." I blushed even more as he caressed my cheek gently. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"You're only saying that," I protested softly.

"I don't only say. I meant every word of it."

I glanced up at our reflection again and saw him looking directly into my eyes. My face was resembling a tomato by now, but I couldn't look away from him. His fingers slowly slid up to the ribbon in my hair, and he freed the strands from their confines.

"You shouldn't keep your hair tied up like that. This way suits you much better." I couldn't move, only watch him scrutinize my appearance like an artist looking at an almost completed masterpiece.

"Madara, you were called to boost her self-esteem, not seduce her slowly," came Konan's amused voice.

"Indeed I was." I blinked as I was released from the spell he had on me. The Uchiha stepped back and let Konan step forward to fluff my hair.

"You really should keep your hair down though. I could curl it to frame your face or even straighten it." I could only nod mutely, and she smiled knowingly at me. "Go on and try on the pink and red outfit."

For the next almost hour, I tried on clothes and showed my three companions. With each new outfit, I was starting to see what Madara was trying to tell me. Maybe I could be cute….

"Alright, that should be enough," Konan said after I tried on an elegant black gown.

"Are we really going to buy all of these?" I asked as I changed back into my normal clothes.

"Yes, we are, yeah. Then we're going to lunch… ow! Damn you, Uchiha!" I blinked in confusion at the grunted curse from Deidara. "I mean, you're going to have lunch with Madara. After that, Konan and I will give you tips on how to use make up to heighten your beauty."

"But I thought I look pretty without any make up or anything," I said softly as I walked out. Madara grabbed the heavy pile of clothes from me.

"You do. You'll only be taught for in case you're going to be on camera for any reason," he explained. I gave a small 'oh' and followed them to the checkout counter. "So where are we going to have lunch at, Madara?"

"I know a great restaurant that serves the best seafood money can buy." My eyes sparkled, and they chuckled. I had told Sasuke and Kisame that I absolutely love good seafood yesterday when they gathered information about me to put on the group's blog. I can't believe they told Madara though. Or that he is actually taking me out for seafood!

"That sounds great." I smiled up at him and grabbed some of the bags as Konan paid for the clothes.

We all made our way out to the cars, and the bags were all piled into Madara's car. I waved to Konan and Deidara and got into the car, vibrating just a little with excitement.

"Someone's really excited," he chuckled softly as he drove off.

"Of course I am! It's been so long since I've had seafood last. Plus." I shyly looked down and played with my fingers. "Plus, I get to spend time with you," I finished quietly. I peeked up at him and saw him smirk smugly.

"Yes, that is something to be excited about."

I blushed but smiled at him lightly. I couldn't believe Madara Uchiha is showing interest in me. I mean, I'm not like all the girls who practically throw themselves at him. I'm not beautiful beyond words. I'm barely pretty with certain clothes! My guardians had made sure of that as I grew up so that I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. So what could he possibly see in me?

When we arrived at the restaurant, I got out and looked at the building curiously. My eyes widened when I realized where we were.

"Come on. I didn't bring you here just to stare at it."

My eyes snapped to the amused orbs of Madara Uchiha. I blushed lightly and walked over to him. He chuckled as he opened the door of the most popular restaurant in the country for me, and we were almost instantly led to a private table.

"I can't believe…. Madara, it's almost impossible to get a table in this place!" I declared, looking around with awe in my eyes. He pulled out my chair for me and sat across from me once I had sat down.

"Coming from an important family has its perks. All I had to make was one phone call this morning." He smirked and I blushed deeply at the look in his eyes. "Nothing is impossible for me. Especially when you're involved, Levina."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Why are you so interested in me? You're always surrounded by women that are much more interesting and beautiful than I am. You can have anyone you want. Why me?"

"Because you are you." I opened my mouth to protest. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are talented and shy and very humble about your abilities. Someone would be hard pressed to not be interested in you."

"You're only…."

"I don't only say. I already told you that in the store." I looked into his eyes. There was so much sincerity in those black depths. Could he really mean it?

"Good afternoon. I'm Umi, and I will be your waitress for the day," a perky voice put in, totally ruining our moment. We looked up at her, and the rest of our afternoon returned to some semblance of normalcy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sasuke POV

"Teme!"

I looked up from my music book and saw my favorite blond running up to me. Naruto grinned and planted himself down on the bench next to me.

"You know, I come out here for some peace and quiet," I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I got bored of watching you through the window. So, I decided you need less boring alone time and more awesome time with me."

"As 'fun' as that may sound," I said sarcastically, making him pout. "I need to finish this song before practice today after school. You know how I get when I finally have inspiration. I can't stop, Naruto."

"What's the inspiration this time?"

"Not what, who. We found an insanely talented singer last week, and she joined the group. You should hear her voice, dobe. I've never heard anything like it."

"Wow, you sound like you're in love."

If I had been paying attention, I would've heard the disappointment behind the usual cheerfulness in his voice. But I wasn't. I was too busy with writing the notes for the song while at the same time trying to hold a conversation.

"Under other circumstances, I would've been. But my heart already belongs to another."

"Oh." I looked up when that was the only response I had received.

"Oh, come on, usuratonkachi. You can't seriously be bugging out on me _now_ of all times. That's gonna kill my flow." He gave me a forced grin.

"Sorry, teme. I guess I was lost in thought over something Iruka-sensei told me."

"Liar."

"I am not lying!" I smirked at his immediate denial. Same old Naruto….

"Whatever, dobe. If you're going to stay, you could at least stay quiet and let me work," I murmured, looking back down at the book.

"Sasu!" I sighed in frustration when I heard Konan's voice, closing my music book. I give up.

"What is it, Konan?"

"Don't give me that look. It's important," she said as she walked up to me. "Pein has written a new solo, and he thinks it will be perfect for Levina's debut."

"I thought that was what Stone Cold was for," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did as well, until he showed me the lyrics. He said he was inspired. He thinks this concert's theme should be Heartbreak or something." I started flipping through my book.

"So he wants to focus on the sadder songs? Why?"

"Because Levina's voice has an undertone of despair in it, which is why she's so perfect for Stone Cold. As a result, though, it will only be the two of us girls singing. No offense, but you and Itachi can't do sad to save your lives."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said drily. She only smirked. "Alright, I'll come up with a line up and run it by Nii-san. When is the concert?"

"This weekend at the back to school bash." My eyes widened.

"Are you insane?! I must finish two songs now, both of which will be in the concert! Not to mention Levina still has to learn the choreography for the other songs, and now both of you have to learn moves for these two songs. We can't do that in five…."

"We've done it before," Konan reminded me, and I closed my mouth.

"That was different. I was used to the pressure already by then," I said softly.

"Levina has to grow accustomed to it eventually. Look, I can teach her the moves, and the others will gladly help with teaching her the songs. And we all know you can finish two songs before tomorrow's practice." I still hesitated. She's so shy still. Can Levina really handle this kind of pressure? She could crack or have a nervous breakdown or….

"Teme, you're overthinking things again." I blinked as an arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "You know your brother and Pein would not throw her into a situation where she has no chance of shining. You said already she is amazing. If she is going to make it in this business, you must give her some risks to take," Naruto declared.

I took a deep breath. Why is it that _everything_ sounds better coming out of his mouth? "Alright. I'll have the songs ready by tomorrow morning. She needs to at least have It's Over ready to be rehearsed by then."

"You got it, Sasu," Konan said with a smile. She turned and walked back to the door she had exited through.

"You really think we can do this?" I asked my best friend.

"No doubt about it, believe it!"

~Line Break~

"I can't do this!" I blinked at the whine. I was just walking into the band's practice room, and Levina was on the floor rubbing her bottom with Konan kneeling next to her.

"Come on, Levi. You can totally do it," the blue haired lead singer tried to coax her, running her fingers through her hair.

"No way, it's too hard! You may be able to hold your balance on that stupid lifter thing while singing and then walk down stairs, all the while being graceful and beautiful and amazing. But I can't! It hurts!"

"Whoever said being a famous pop star was easy and pain free?" I asked, walking over to my usual seat. She looked up at me, with wide eyes.

"Sasu…."

"The choreography for this song is relatively easy. All you have to do is walk gracefully, do a little twirls and hand movements, and sing. I've seen your progress with the dancing for One in a Million. There's no way you can't master this by today."

"B… but…."

"No buts, Levina. You _will_ have this down today. Or we are not leaving this room."

"That's so mean, Sasu!" she whined, but I got the desired reaction anyway. She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Again!"

I smirked in satisfaction as the two girls began practicing. Izuna walked over and plopped down next to me.

"Well done, Itachi-chibi. Since aniki isn't here today, we have had a hard time with motivate her."

"You just lack the skills to out stubborn someone. Madara bends to your will," I mumbled.

"Indeed he does. How are the songs coming along?"

"Splendidly, now leave me be." He chuckled and walked away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Levina

"Levi, you have to twirl on 3 and finish on four-and."

"I know, I know!"

"Your hand waves are too cheerful! You're still singing about possibly losing your best friends!"

"I know!"

"You're all pushing her too much!"

"I…. hey, that wasn't directed to me."

I looked up from where I was trying make my wave less cheerful (seriously, how can a wave _not_ be cheerful?). Madara was walking up to the stage with Izuna next to him.

"The concert is in _two days_ , Madara. Out of the five songs that she sings and dances to, she only has the choreography down for two of them. We have to push her a little, or she isn't going to be ready to perform in this stadium on Saturday," Sasuke declared. I accepted the bottle of water Konan held out to me.

"She's not like the rest of you. She isn't accustomed to the fast pace work and the necessity to learn very quickly."

"I can do it, really," I put in. They all looked at me. "I have the basics down. I just need to get the timing right and… apparently stop waving so cheerfully."

"It's easy, really. You just have to slow down the motion and seem more reluctant to do so," Deidara offered. I pouted.

"That's what I've been doing. Are you guys really sure I'm cut out for sad songs?"

"You've completed Stone Cold and Scared of Lonely. It's a bit late to be questioning your abilities right now, you know," Itachi pointed out. I pouted further, knowing he was right.

"Take a break for lunch. I'll help her." I blushed lightly at Madara's words. Konan and the others shrugged and walked off stage as he walked up to me.

"So… how are you going to help me?" I asked, glancing up at him shyly.

"It's simple really," he said with a smirk, coming up close to me. My face reddened at our proximity as he rested a hand on my hip. "I'm going to dance with you."

"H-huh?" His smirk widened.

Turns out, it is very possible so resemble a tomato in the face. Apparently, Madara's idea of 'dancing with me' involves his chest being pressed flush against my back and him holding my wrists as he moved through the steps with me. I mean, it worked. After half an hour of this, I was performing on my own with not a single mistake. Then Konan joined me, and the other members of the Akatsuki and Uchiha clapped at the end.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it? We should get Nii-san to help you more often," Izuna said with a smirk. I blushed and looked down.

"T-that wouldn't be necessary. I can handle the other songs on my own," I declared. Itachi chuckled and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up and crossing them at the ankles.

"Alright, prove it. Let's move on to Broken Hearted Girl."

For the next hour and a half, we practiced that song and Why Don't I. Well, I mostly practiced. I just couldn't focus at all. Every time I attempted to, my eyes would fall on Madara in the stands and I would start blushing all over again. I swear, he's doing this on purpose. He's just so handsome….

"You know, Levina. You could probably focus so much better if you stopped looking at my cousin every five seconds," Sasuke suggested with a smirk as Sasori corrected my positioning and timing again. I blushed even more.

"It's not like I'm actively looking for him. I'm just trying to get used to looking into the crowd while I perform," I defended myself meekly.

"Yeah right. Your eyes fall straight on him every time you look out," he declared with a wider smirk.

"Otouto, give her a break. We're lucky she's at least trying," Itachi declared. I was relieved until he continued talking. "However, you do need to focus more. You cannot space out like this every time you look into the crowd, especially if you see Madara every time you do. That won't look too good while you're performing."

"I'm trying not to, honest."

"He knows. Ita just wants to make sure you reach your full potential on Saturday, yeah," Deidara declared with a grin. I gave a small smile.

"Alright, on that note, we're going to break for the day," Itachi said, standing up. We all made sounds of consent and followed him out of the school's stadium. "Levina."

"I know. I'm going to work on it, I promise. I'll practice when I get home."

"You will do so _after_ we take you to the mall again," was my only warning before two hands grabbed my arms and started pulling me away from the four Uchiha. I whined in protest and attempted to stop our progression by dragging my feet.

"Oh, come on guys! Is this really necessary?! We just went shopping not even a week ago! I don't need any more clothes!"

"Yes, you do. Those clothes are for everyday wear and partying. You need a new dress for the concert," Konan explained as I was dragged towards her car.

"B-but…. Can't I just wear one of the dresses you already bought me, Konan? Dei? Come on, you guys! You know I don't like going shopping!"

"There's no way you're getting out of this, Levina. You might as well get over it," came a chuckle from behind me. I glanced back and saw Madara following us with a smirk still over his lips.

"Thank you very much for joining us, Madara. Now there is no way she could possibly escape from us," Konan said pleasantly. I was pushed into her backseat, and Madara slid into the seat next to me.

"This is kidnapping," I said with a pout, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You'll get over it, yeah."

I ignored their chuckles the best I could, looking out the window. I could feel dark eyes on me during the whole ride, but I absolutely refused to turn my head to look up at him. Then I felt a hand slip into mine, and I looked down at it in surprise.

I watched with shocked awe as Madara laced our fingers together. I slowly looked up at him and blushed brightly at the look in his eyes. He merely smirked and squeezed my hand gently.

"Hey! We're at the mall now!" I jumped back at Deidara's yell. I blushed even more when I realized he and Konan were watching us with amusement in their eyes.

"O-ok." I released Madara's hand and got out of the car, trying to fight away the redness in my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I had decided to update twice in one night because it has been so long since I've updated. So if you didn't catch the previous chapter, read that one first.**

Chapter six

Levina

"You shouldn't be so nervous," I heard behind me. I turned around from my mirror and saw Konan leaning against the door frame of my dressing room.

"I can't help it. What if I mess up and ruin the entire concert?" I asked softly

"You won't." She walked over to me and fluffed out my hair a bit. "You have been practicing wonderfully, and we made sure your outfit wouldn't hinder you in any way. The only way things can go wrong is if you allow them to."

"I have a feeling I would allow them to without even meaning to," I mumbled.

"Just look at me when you're feeling nervous, ok? It'll be just like we're still in rehearsals." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. Now, I am going to be on stage soon with Pein. Be ready for your cue to be risen."

I nodded once and again watched her walk off. I couldn't believe it's already here. My very first concert…. The time had gone by so fast….

I heard loud cheers fill the stadium, and I figured Konan and Pein must have been risen onto the stage already. The first notes of In Case began as I walked out of the dressing room; Itachi and Sasuke were already waiting for me.

"You four chose well," Sasuke said with a smile as he looked me up and down. I blushed lightly and fingered my jacket. Because blue is the color of sadness, Konan and Deidara had decided to stick with that for my outfit for today. After much deliberation, we finally settled on a floor length light blue sleeveless gown, white heels, and a black half jacket. Needless to say, I had to rehearse everything in heels to get used to it, but I managed them quite well.

"Thank you. Though you should've seen the other things they wanted to put me," I mumbled.

"Yes, Madara showed us the pictures," Itachi chuckled.

"They took pictures?" I squeaked softly, blushing even more.

"Only our cousin. He seems to be a bit obsessed with you. You should look out," Sasuke said with a smirk and a wink.

"Hey, don't frighten the girl before she can even get on stage," Kisame grinned as the others walked up to us.

"I'm not frightened, Kisame! I'm just… worried that someone like Madara is obsessed with me," I admitted softly. The other idols grinned at me.

"You very well should be, yeah. He likes to bite," Deidara grinned.

I huffed and let one of the technicians attach an ear mic to me. Despite the news that one of the Uchiha likes me, I really wasn't scared. At least, not so much that I can't go onstage. I have been practicing for this day for five days, and I won't let anyone take this chance to shine away from me.

No one.

As Konan and Pein greeted the cheering crowd, everyone else made their way onstage to their instruments/microphones. I stepped up onto the elevator thingy and crouched down like Sasori had instructed me.

 _Konan: Four voices perfectly blending right from the start_

 _Oh, I'm afraid that's ending and my world is falling apart_

 _It's over, and I feel so alone_

 _This is a sadness I've never known_

 _How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?_

 _And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

As I started singing, the elevator started raising me onto the stage. A hush filled the stadium, and a part of me hoped it was the good sort of hush.

 _Me: Promises made, not meant to be broken, from a long time ago_

 _Oo, so many words still unspoken_

 _Tell me how was I to know? Oh_

 _Both: It's over, never thought it would be_

 _Me: Why in the world did this happen to me_

 _Both: How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away_

 _And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

Konan and I were now on opposite sides of the stage, singing and doing the simple choreography given to us.

 _I go round and round and round in my head_

 _Wanting to take back whatever I said (me: whatever I said)_

 _Konan: no one was right_

 _Me: No one was right_

 _Konan: We all made mistakes_

 _Me: We all made mistakes_

 _Konan: I'm ready to do_

 _Both: whatever it takes_

 _Please!_

 _Me: Don't let it be over_

 _Konan: I need my sister, my family, my friends_

 _Me: my family, my friends_

 _Both: I don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams of dreams slip away_

 _Oh, cause if it's over then the hurt is here to stay_

 _Don't let it be over_

 _Me: Please_

 _Konan: Don't let it be over_

 _Me: Please, don't let it be over_

I blushed deeply and looked out as the crowd erupted into cheers. I grinned sheepishly as Itachi, Sasuke, and Konan walked up to me.

"Everyone, we would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Akatsuki, Levina Kinjo!" Sasuke announced. The screams were deafening. I giggled and waved out to the crowd. "As you can see, she's the second female lead alongside Konan. What do you guys think of her?"

I couldn't understand a thing that was yelled back at us, but the general consensus was that they think I'm amazing. I glanced over at Itachi and blushed lightly when he smirked knowingly at me.

"Well, you will be seeing a lot more of her from now on. For now, let's continue with the entertainment, shall we?"

Itachi's words were met with cheers as the others ran into the shadows. A single spotlight fell on me as I prepared for the next song. I took a deep breath as Pein played the first notes.

 _I've never been one to step out of my comfort zone_

 _Whenever I try, I'm afraid to just let go_

 _Don't know why I run, don't know why I hide_

 _Never let them know what I feel inside_

I placed my hands over my heart, my head still lowered as I focused on the meaning of the lyrics.

 _Don't know why I'm scared just to take a chance_

 _While I'm just standing here_

 _I've never been one to break free_

 _Cause I've always cared what everyone thinks of me_

I looked up at the crowd. The few faces I actually looked into were filled with awe.

 _Don't know why I run, don't know why I hide_

 _Never let them know what I feel inside_

 _Don't know why I'm scared just to take a chance_

 _While I'm just standing here_

 _Like a bird I'm free to fly_

 _Spread my wings and find my life_

I took a deep breath and spread my arms out. Gasps filled the stadium as pure white wings spread out behind me and I started raising up off the stage.

 _Like a bird I'm up so high_

 _Out of the page, it's my time to shine_

 _Like a bird I'm free to fly_

 _So tell me, tell me, why don't I?_

As the last few notes of the song became the beginning notes of the next one, I was lowered back onto the stage. That had actually been Madara's idea. He thought I could make a better impression by actually beginning to take flight only to be returned on land as I sang the final line. Deidara and Sasori had made the wings, and Itachi and Pein had figured out a way to make me fly.

Konan joined my side, and together we walked closer to the edge of the stage. We still didn't reach the speakers, but we were close enough that if we chose to, we could touch a few of the audiences' hands.

 _Me: Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You see me standing while I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore_

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I try to feel_

 _Me and Konan: Happy for you, know that I am_

 _Even if I can't understand_

 _I'll take the pain, give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart will make it through_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

 _Me: Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You're dancing with her while I'm staring at my phone_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I try to feel_

 _Me and Konan: Happy for you, know that I am_

 _Even if I can't understand_

 _I'll take the pain, give me the truth_

 _Me and my heart will make it through_

 _If happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

 _Me: Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

 _I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

 _Oh!_

 _I'm happy for you know that I am_

 _Even if I can't understand_

 _If happy is her, if happy is her_

 _I'm happy for you_

I panted softly as cheers rang through the stadium once again. I hadn't sung that quite as powerfully at rehearsals. I just… had gotten so into the music, especially after singing Why Don't I literally right before that one. I could feel the impressed and approving stares coming from behind me.

As the night continued, we sang Broken Hearted Girl and Scared of Lonely. The reactions from the audience was positive despite the somber tone of the concert. Afterwards, we partied along with our classmates to the music provided by the DJ Kakuzu had (reluctantly) hired. I giggled and blushed as I was approached by many a fan, congratulating me on joining the idol group and gushing over my voice. After a while, Madara had whisked me away to have a dance.

All in all, it was a pretty good night.

 **Ok, I admit I only wrote out the lyrics to the first four because they are some of my all-time favorite songs. I'll try not to always write out the lyrics of the songs, though four out of five of the concert chapters are mostly filler material to show how Levina grows and to show my love for the songs I add in.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-RozaCourt**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Naruto

 **(Yay, new POV!)**

"Hey, teme, these reviews are off the charts," I declared as I plopped down next to my rival/best friend. Sasuke hn'd, and I took that as a signal to continue. "Everyone loves Levina's voice. They're already asking when's the next concert just to see and hear her again."

During the back to school bash/concert, I had finally realized what he had meant when he said he would have fallen for her under normal circumstances. Her voice was beautiful and sweet and has an underlying sadness to it that none of the other three singers of the group had. Add her innocent beauty into the mix, and she is a real catch.

Doesn't mean I like that sentence any more than I had when he first said it.

I had successfully hidden my interest in the Uchiha for two years now: I didn't want to risk our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. But it's so hard. He's always surrounded by fan girls. My only solace is that he doesn't seem to like any of the attention he receives.

"I know they are. Kisame had checked the fan page recently, and the male percentage had increased drastically yesterday. Madara doesn't really like that," he chuckled. I grinned.

"I knew that bastard would eventually find someone he likes."

"More like become obsessed with. My cousin is even considering becoming a member just to keep the 'rabid hands of fans' off her." I outright laughed at that.

"Now _that_ I have to see!"

"Anyway, Kakuzu wanted me to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "We need more backup dancers and models to pose with Levina in the upcoming photoshoot. He had fired the last ones who were being too unprofessional, and he couldn't be bothered with hiring new ones. Madara had agreed that if you will take his place with me, he and Izuna can pose and dance with her."

My heart thundered. I had been trying to find ways to get closer to Sasuke. After all, his time is dominated by schoolwork and idol work, so he never has time to just hang out with me anymore. But now the perfect chance has been handed me on a silver platter.

"Of course, that would mean you have to become a backup dancer as well, or else the press will have a field day with picking apart who you are to me. You'd be paid like the others, and…."

"I don't need the money, and you know it, teme," I declared, not letting him finish. "But I'll do it, no problem. Just get ready to lose a few fan girls over me, believe it!" He snorted.

"You'll be doing me a favor."

I laughed and leaned into his side. "So when's the next rehearsal?"

"Today. I'm not sure if Nii-san will need you quite yet though. We haven't come up with what songs we're going to perform next weekend at the party."

"What party?"

"We were asked to sing at a Disney themed kids party. Luckily, we don't have to write any songs since we're just going to perform ones from different Disney movies. We just have to choose them."

"Oo, can I help?!" My eyes sparkled as he looked at me in surprise. "Come on, teme, you know how much I like watching Disney with the kids at the orphanage. I can come up with some great songs to sing and dance to, no problem."

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt to let you give Nii-san and Sasori some suggestions. Alright, but you have to slip away from class with me." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright!"

~Line Break~

"Geez, you guys actually practice in here? I could've sworn this was off limits to students," I said with awe as I looked around at the instruments and other stuff around the room. Levina smiled up at me from the couch next to Madara.

"It is actually. They had gotten permission from the principal to practice here in secret," she said.

"Nice." I walked over and sat between her and Sasuke.

"Aniki, dobe has some suggestions for songs we can sing next Saturday."

"Enlighten me, Naruto-san." I nodded and stood back up to walk over to him and Sasori.

As we went over all of the suggestions from the kids' parents, Sasori, and me, I could hear Levina and Madara talking to Konan before music started playing. I recognized the beginning of One in a Million and looked up for a moment; the Uchiha was helping her practice choreography to the song. As they continued without stopping the song, I found myself enthralled by the girl's movements.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" I jumped a little at Itachi's words. I nodded anyway as I watched her walk around Madara in a playful fashion. When she was in front of him again, they danced together again with his hands on her hips. "She's been practicing this for about two weeks now on top of all the rehearsals for this past Saturday's performance. At this point, she has the steps down; Madara is working with her to master the way she moves and her expressions."

"The way she moves? Isn't that just doing choreography?" I asked with confusion.

"No, usuratonkachi. It's totally different," Sasuke put in from the couch. I guess he could sense my growing confusion, because he sighed and turned off the stereo. Madara and Levina looked at him.

"What's the matter, Sasu? Did I mess up again?" she asked softly.

"You're fine. I just want to show dobe something." She giggled at the nickname/insult and nodded. "Do the chorus again, only this time put no emotion to it. Only focus on getting the steps perfect."

She nodded again, and the Uchiha rewound the tape before pressing play. As I watched her again, I could see what the teme was talking about (though he didn't have to call me an idiot in the process). It was so much more fun to watch her when she was putting her heart into it.

"Alright, I see what you mean now, teme. No need to rub it in." Madara laughed and whispered into Levina's ear. She giggled before nodding, and they resumed their practice. I decided to focus back on working with Itachi and Sasori.

"I think we have an adequate list," the third eldest Uchiha finally said after fifteen minutes of this. The others stopped what they were doing to listen.

"What's My Name lead by Sasuke and Levina; Fire same; Make a Man Out of You Sasuke, Itachi, and Levina; It's Going Down Konan, Levina, Sasuke, and Izuna; Can't Back Down Konan and Levina, You're Welcome Itachi and Sasuke, and It's On all of us."

"Any objections?" Itachi asked. We all shook our heads. "Good. Konan and I will have all choreography ready in two days. In the meantime, make sure you're familiar with the songs. Tomorrow, we will be out of school for the photoshoot, so we won't be rehearsing then. Practice dismissed."

 **Look forward to the photoshoot and some fluff next chapter. Not sure if the fluff will be ItaDei, SasuNaru, or MadaLevi yet. Maybe even PeinXKonan. Who knows? After that is another filler concert chapter, though still at least read the non-lyrics. There will be an important plot moving part in there somewhere. Just to give you an idea of where we're heading from here.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-RozaCourt**


End file.
